Uruwashiki Kamen no Shoutaijou
by D-chan6
Summary: Mana and Klaha meet at a masked ball. Its love at first sight. ^_^ A lovely fic written by my dear friend Mana-chan and I. R&R please!! (I know its not really a crossover.. but there was nowhere else to put it >>)


Uruwashiki Kamen no Shoutaijou  
Authors: D-chan and Mana-chan  
Rating: only PG-13 for now  
Genre: yaoi romance  
Pairings: Klaha x Mana  
  
  
Chapter 1: Unmei no Deai- Meeting of Fate  
  
It was the night of the ball. Lady Mana was making all the final adjustments to her attire, as it was expected of her to be there. Much to her dismay. I hate these thigs.., she murmered softly, clipping in the back to her last earring, checking the mirror for mistakes. It's so horridly dull...the same thing over and over again.. She stood from the vanity to view herself in the full-length mirror. She wore a dark blue ballgown, complete with hoop, corset, and off-the-shoulder top. Pouting stoftly that she had to do such a thing, she made her way downstairs.  
Sure enough it was the same, from what she saw. There's Lord   
  
Kami...Lady Charlotte...Lord Kozi.., she smiled a bit at the last name, as the two were good friends. Raising her mask, she began to make her way through the crowd.  
  
Lord Klaha, a tall, dark haired man, rather disliked these types of events, as, it seemed, there was no variety. If it wasn't being held by his superiors, he may have very well stayed home. He overlooked the room through his mask, searching desperately for someone to make conversation with.   
  
Lady Mana sighed. The second song of the night had come to an end and still he had found no one to talk to, let alone dance with. He would have gotten upset if he hadn't raised his eyes to meet with a lovely dark man in the crowd not too far away. Oh my...I haven't seen him before...but his aura...I must talk to him., he thought to himself.  
  
Lord Klaha brushed a few strands of silken ebony hair from his face, looking up to find the.. most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.. He found himself a bit nervous, but still eager to introduce himself. "Good evening. I am Lord Klaha," he greeted, lifting Mana's hand to kiss it. "Its a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Lady Mana blushed softly at the gesture. Of course it was common..but still. I am Lady Mana..and the pleasure is mine., she said in a soft voice, curtseying.   
  
Lord Klaha took Lady Manas hand in his and spun her around. "Shall we dance?," he asked, before escorting her to the ballroom floor.   
  
The Lady smiled softly, yet brightly. By all means.   
  
The dark haired Lord held Lady Mana close to him as they danced, cheek to cheek, fingers intertwined. "You're a very good dancer..."  
  
The doll-like figure's eyes drifted closed as he took in the other man's scent, nuzzling the cheek gently. He didn't know why, but he instantly melted into the embrace. This was unlike him, especially in so public a place. As are you.., he whispered, eyes not opening.  
  
Lord Klaha almost lost himself in Lady Mana's warm embrace. He took a deep breath, letting the sweet aroma of his perfume fill his lungs. "So beautiful... I'm surprised he hasn't married yet," he thought to himself, taking note there was no ring on his finger.  
  
Lady Mana let out a little sigh of happiness by the Lord's ear, also noting the lack of a ring. Again, he smiled contently. Everyone around them kind of stopped to take in the look of happiness on the 'ice queen''s face. As the tempo picked up a bit, the Lady very reluctantly puled away, as the floor had now cleared, all it's former inhabitants encircling them.  
  
Lord Klaha grinned, spinning Lady Mana in a circle, his floor length ballroom gown twirling with him. He let Mana return to him, and dipped him, rewarding the Lady with a kiss on the cheek as his hair almost came in contact with the floor.  
  
The Lady blushed softly, returning the kiss, keeping his position perfectly. Rising from it, he let the dark Lord lead him around the dance floor, moving in perfect time with him, as elegantly as anyone there had ever seen him. At masquerades like this, he never did much more than walk around and dance stiffly with suitors. Even Lord Gackt couldn't break his icy barrier. But now, the entire ballroom watched his ice melt into the most elegant, flowing sea they'd ever seen.  
  
The ebony- haired lord danced with Lady Mana, keeping a perfect rythym, around the ballroom floor, vowing to himself never to separate the loving gaze he had settled into with the other man. He, himself, loved to dance. Though it seemed, none of his previous dance partners, men or women, could begin to compare with Lady Mana's elegance and ability.   
  
Closing his eyes and succumbing to the moment, Mana melted into the dance. Slightly parted lips released soft breaths as they danced, becoming one on the marbled floor.   
  
Lord Klaha held him even tighter as the music began to slow, the pace of the orchestra dying down. He spun Mana a final time before dipping again, as he held the other man mere inches from the cold, marble floor, whispering, "..Thank you... for that wonderful dance."  
  
The effiminate Lady smiled and fluttered his eyes open again to meet the dark ones before him. Thank you..for everything.., he murmered softly through the applauding crowd. Too lost in the gaze to realize his position, he kept it for a while, never complaining.   
  
The dark Lord smiled back, returning the Lady to his feet and wrapping his arms around him in thanks. "It's my pleasure... now, Lady Mana, would you like to go with me to sit outside? I'm quite tired from all that dancing, as are you I'm sure, and the cool breeze may cool us down."  
  
Wrapping his own arms around the Lord's neck, he nodded his agreement. Hai..I'd love to.., he smiled only for a fleeting second.  
Taking Lady Mana's hand in his, he led him out to the balcony through large glass doors, nearly reaching the ceiling.  
  
Holding the hand gently yet tightly, Mana followed out into the lovely night. Turning to drape a heavy sheet over the outside of the door, any light from inside was dispelled. Looking around, the only light to be found was that of the larger-than-normal full moon. No streetlights, no card, no city. No nothing. Just beautiful darkness.  
  
Lord Klaha sighed as he felt the cool night breeze blowing through his hair. His eyes met the Lady's once again in a deep gaze. He was that much more beautiful under the light of the moon... "It's.. very peaceful out here, isn't it?"  
  
The Lady nodded and sat at a small, white table, hands atop it, never breaking the gaze. I had the curtian installed for that very purpose.., he spoke with a soft, distant voice, most of his being focused on the Lord he'd asked the heavens for so many nights in a row. It's the only place I feel free and relaxed...in the quiet darkness  
  
The dark Lord traced his slender fingers along the table and to the chair on the oppsite side of where the Lady was sitting. He shot him a quick smile and asked, in a rather polite manner, "Mind if I sit down?"  
  
The gaze broken as the man was slightly flustered. O-of course not..  
  
He scooted the chair back just enough to get himself situated, then looked back up at the blue- haired Lady, whom, he found, had been looking at him already. "Lady Mana," he purred. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
  
The Lady flushed pink, only letting a little smile escape. , he smirked softly. His features soon softened. But you are the only one I take it as a genuine compliment from. And the only one yet to fluster me so.  
  
"Well its true," he continued. "Especially under the moonlight... how it accentuates your beauty..." The Lord placed a hand on Lady Mana's cheek, advancing on him until their faces were mere centimeters apart before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
The regal beauty was completely under the spell of the dark Lord. With weighing eyes and nothing more than a soft mewl, he leaned forward slowly for another.  
  
Lord Klaha let this second kiss last a bit longer than the first, letting his eyes drift closed and feel nothing but the warmth of the other man's lips against his. He could feel himself start to blush, and pulled away reluctantly.  
A soft gasp left his lips as they parted from Klaha's, smirking softly as he noticed the blush. , he mused softly, brushing a hand over a blushing cheek, a loving expression on his face.  
  
Lord Klaha smiled, brushing his lips against Mana's cheek. "... Lady Mana... we're going to see each other again, won't we?"  
  
The Lady nodded. Anytime you'd like.., he whispered.  
  
He took the doll- like man's hands in his, gesturing for him to stand up. Lord Klaha wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly.  
  
Mana fell gently into the embrace. I don't want this moment to ever end..., he whispered softly.  
  
Klaha took him in his comforting embrace, and kissed him on the forehead. "I promise you then... I'll come back for you tomorrow."  
  
The smaller man nuzzled a nod and closed his eyes, taking in their final moments in silent happiness.  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
Lord Klaha kept true to his promise, returning the next day to Lady Mana's estate. He threw a small pebble at his window to get his attention, since the gates to the main entryway were closed.  
  
Hearing a noise at the window, the Lady moved from the vanity and smiled happily down at the sight. He didn't expect him to stay true to his word, as no one before ever had. But he went with instinct on this, and it payed off. Making a gesture of 'one minute', the beauty rushed down the stairs in a long, lovely, blue gown. The sky was growing dark, as if it were to rain. Mana liked that, and quickly picked up an umbrella.  
  
Lord Klaha stood, smiling joyously as he was able to see the beautiful Lady once again. Knowing his love would exit from the main gate, he rushed over to the entrance, awaiting his arrival patiently. He stood still with his hands held together in front of him.  
  
Exiting the main entrance quickly, he opened the front gates and ran happily into his love's arms.  
  
Lord Klaha held him in his arms, lifting him off the ground and spinning him in a full circle before allowing him to stand again. "Lady Mana, how I've missed you..."  
  
The spin brought a soft, happy giggle from the Lady in his arms. A soft smile on his face as he was set back down. It's felt like an eternity, my Lord., he stated softly, brushing ebony strands from his love's face.  
  
Klaha kissed his lovely doll and smiled. "It surely did... now, shall we go inside?," he asked, linking arms with the Lady and gesturing him to follow.  
The porcelain figure nodded. We certianly shall., he answered, placing his head on the taller man's shoulder.  
  
The two men walked in the estate, Klaha admiring his new surroundings. 'You have a lovely home," he complemented.  
The smaller man smiled faintly. Thank you. Would you like to see my favorite part of the estate?Ó  
  
Klaha nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to, Lady Mana."  
  
The Lady giggled softly at the enthusiasm. Leading him through the back gates, they walked for a bit before they came upon a very small river with a large swing hung over it, under a weeping willow. This is it., he gestured a bit, nuzzling the shoulder. Isn't it lovely?  
  
Lord klaha gasped slightly at the beauty of the setting. "This.. is lovely, Lady Mana. So beautiful.. would you like to sit down?," he asked, gesturing to the swing.  
  
Of course., he nodded. As they were seated, rain started to sprinkle from the sky.  
  
A few droplets of rain hit the Lord. He felt a sense of security as he held Lady Mana, grateful that the willow tree's leaves shielded much of the rain.  
The Lady was nuzzled up to the lord gently, arms around his stomach, head on his shoulder and eyes closed. He was smiling contently. Lord Klaha..., he said in a far-off tone, I have to tell you something  
  
Lord Klaha ran his fingers through his soft blue hair. "Anything, Lady Mana..."  
  
I think...I think that I love you.., he whispered, eyes on their   
reflection in the water below, I know it's only been a night...but..I feel like I fell for you the moment we touched. It was like magic..  
Lord Klaha's eyes widened, and he blushed. "I.. I feel the same way, Mana." He ran his finger over his chin, lifting it slightly for a kiss.  
  
A smile spread accross his face softly, leaning up to take the kiss.   
The rain had gotten progressively worse, escalating from a light drizzle to pouring buckets. Upon close observation, Klaha noticed Lady Mana's makeup was still flawless, although his hair and dress had gotten wet. "I think we should be heading in soon, wouldn't you say?"  
  
The Lady smiled only softly, lost in the gaze he set upon Klaha. Later...I like it this way., he smiled tracing his love's perfect lips with a finger.  
  
Klaha kissed that finger, never once looking away from the Lady. "So beautiful, Mana..."  
  
Mana blushed only faintly, barely smiling I pale in comparison to you, my love..  
  
"Oh, you're only trying to flatter me," he laughed. "You're the most beautiful man I've ever set eyes on."  
  
The doll laughed softly. I do not lie, sir! You are the most beautiful, stunning person to ever grace my presence., he said, tapping his love's nose. and the most clever.., he winked a bit, most of the kingdom either still believes I'm a woman, or look at me strangely.  
  
Lord Klaha kissed him gently, and held him in the rain. "Well, you're so beautiful.. its a rather easy mistake to make. But why on earth would anyone look at such a lovely creature like yourself strangely? When I look at you... all I can think of is how much love I feel."  
  
The lady flustered, his heart filling with love. It is the same with me for you, my love..however the ones that look at me strangely do not think I am fit of my title as Lady.  
  
Klaha sighed, kissing his cheek once more, purring in content. "Of course you're fit of your title, Lady Mana. You're more of a Lady than most women I know, and that's simple honesty."  
  
With a little contented smile, Mana nuzzled contently. You're so wonderful...the heavens heard my calls last night.  
  
"Mana...", the dark Lord whispered. "I've never been happier in my life... I want to hold you in my arms for all eternity."  
  
Feeling love fill his heart once more, he nuzzled closer into the embrace. I want to be held here, in this moment, forever. I want to spend my life in your arms, forgetting the world...only seeing you., he murmered in a soft whisper.  
  
Lord Klaha moved his head in front of Mana's, and pressed their lips together, his eyes closed but dark with passion and love. "Lady Mana... you're all I could have asked for."  
  
The Lady had become breathless, frustrated that no words could mirror his emotions and that he couldn't be closer to the person he loved so much. As are you, my love...I never want to see another day without you by my side.  
  
Lord Klaha bowed his head in respect. "Then I give you my word, Lady Mana, that I shall return each and every day to see you."  
  
Lady Mana took Klaha's hand in his own . I thank you, Lord Klaha. You have returned my heart from it's place, lost among the stars...I reward you with my love, my heart and my very soul.  
  
Lord klaha held Mana's perfectly manicured hand, stroking it gently with his thumb. "You've already won my heart and soul, my love."  
  
The Lady was too flustered to say anything else, captivated by the other man's beauty.   
  
Klaha pet Mana's soft and wet hair, damp from the rain. " Look... I think the rain is stopping..." 


End file.
